Ninja (John Smith 10)
This season takes place in the dimension of the popular manga and anime Naruto. The majority of the characters are directly from the manga. The techniques that the characters use are based off the anime, allowing for some extra powers. Story A green wormhole opens in the middle of a forest, and John comes out. John: Hm. We wonder where we are? (John starts walking, and travels some distance before stopping.) You can come out now. All four of you. In a flash, four guys come out of the trees and surround him. One of them is a spiky blond haired teenager, wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. He has three lines on each of his cheeks, and is wearing a headband on his forehead, with a swirl pattern on it. One was a girl with pink hair, wearing a red sleeveless shirt, and a pink skirt over black shorts. She has black boots and pink elbow protectors. She has the same headband as the boy, only it’s on her head, like a bandana. The third guy is a teenager with pale white skin, wearing a black shirt that exposes his stomach. He has black pants, scrolls on his side and a sword case strapped to his back. He wears the same headband on his forehead. The final member is an older guy, with the same headband. He has a jaw protector, and was wearing a green jacket with multiple pockets. He is wearing blue pants, and has brown hair. Strapped to all their legs were rectangular pouches. Brown Hair Guy: Who are you? What are you doing traveling in our territory? John: We go where we please. If you run this area, then you should defend it from us better. (The girl is confused, and concerned by John’s speech pattern.) Girl: Why do you speak like that? In the plural? John: We don’t know what you mean. Girl: Well, (She takes a step forward.) do you remember your name? John: Well, (his face becomes puzzled.) We don’t, actually. Blond Boy: Sakura, what are you doing? Sakura: Relax, Naruto. I don’t think he means harm. I think he’s had a psychotic break of some sort. (She walks forward, and John reacts, raising his arm. Then, the pale guy comes from behind, and stabs through John’s head with the knife on his back. The tip of the knife is square, and it comes out of his forehead.) Agh! Naruto: Sai! What was that for? Sai: I simply reacted. I thought he was going to attack. Hm. (He pokes John’s head, which wiggles like jello.) Seems like a Substitution jutsu. John: No, Goop. (An Anti-Gravity Projector flies up, going over John’s head. Everyone jumps back, as does Sai. As he does, the tip of the knife falls to John’s feet. Sai looks at his knife, and it was gone.) Sai: What’d you do? John: Melted it with acid. Our body can become acidic at will. Brown Hair Guy: What kind of jutsu is that? John: We, don’t know. (Starts whispering.) Ali, Ogh, Omni. Sakura: Omni? Is that what you said? John: Hm. Omni. Yes, we quite like that. Well conceived if we do say so ourselves. Yes, you may call us Omni. Sakura: Okay, Omni. (Her hand starts to glow green, and Omni stretches a slime arm at her. The Brown Haired guy pushes her out of the way, being grabbed in the process.) Captain Yamato! (Naruto and Sai rush forward, and slime tentacles come off Omni, wrapping around the two of them.) Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Omni. It’s not an attack. It will heal you. If you just let me. (Omni lowers the others, and Sakura puts her hand to Omni’s forehead, and he releases a sigh of relief. The Anti-Gravity Projector disappears, his body returning to normal.) Omni: Ah. Thank you, Sakura. Our throbbing headache is gone. Sai: Uh, I hate to interrupt, but we have to go. We have our mission. Yamato: He’s right. Sakura: Uh, you guys go ahead. I want to see if I can help Omni here. Omni: If it makes it easier, we will go with you, so you can do your jobs and we can continue this later. Naruto: Can you keep up? I mean, are you a ninja? Omni: No. We’re sure of that. Yamato: If you can keep up, then I’ve got no problem. (Yamato jumps up into the trees, hopping from branch to branch. Sai jumps up to follow, then Naruto. Sakura looks back at Omni, who then grows an extra set of arms and a tail.) Sakura: Agh! Omni: Spidermonkey! (Omni raises his tail, shooting a web. He pulls himself in, and jumps off the branch, going to follow the others. Sakura gives a sigh of relief, and follows.) End Scene The group is traveling, when Omni and Sakura catch up. Naruto: Agh! Is that a transformation jutsu? Omni: In a sense, yes. It’s our skill and our curse. Sai: If you do anything suspicious, I’ll take you out. Omni: You can try. Yamato: Everyone, stop! (The group stops, in the trees right outside a clearing. Several ninjas in all black are attacking a ninja in a black cloak with red clouds on it, who’s hood is covering his face.) Naruto: The Akatsuki. (The ninja attack the Akatsuki member with kunai knives, which he dodges with ease. The Akatsuki dodges, and fires a purple time ray, which turns the ninjas to dust.) Omni: Agh! (Omni grabs his head, and he flashes back to a scene in his past. He sees a figures in purple robes and a helmet covering his face firing the time ray, hitting Ditto and turning him into dust. The other Ditto clones turn to dust as well, as Kevin lays unconscious.) Sakura: What’s wrong? Omni: It’s time. His power is time. Yamato: We best be careful. This will be tricky no matter what we do. (Points to Omni.) Stay here. We will handle this. (Yamato then makes a series of hand signs.) Wood Style: Wood Dome Prison! (Then, planks of wood shoot out of the ground, wrapping around the Akatsuki, completely pinning him down. Yamato, Naruto, Sai and Sakura jump out, surrounding him.) Sai: You are trespassing in the Land of Fire. State your business. Akatsuki: My business is my own, and your deaths will be swift. (The wood turns to dust, freeing him. They all jump back, ready to fight.) You’re so confident in your abilities that you leave one behind. Maybe you would like something else to fight. (Does a series of hand signs.) Summoning Jutsu! Akatsuki puts his palm on the ground, forming a circle of written seals. Smoke forms, and out from the spot comes a giant tree monster, similar in appearance as the Highbreed Tree Monster. Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato jump back, as the Akatsuki member glows purple, and disappears. Sakura: It’s huge! Naruto: (Raising his hands, crossing two fingers in each hand in a cross shape.) Shadow Clone Jutsu! (Smoke appears, and several Naruto clones jump into the air, going to attack the Tree Monster. Clones are swinging their arms over another clone’s hand, and energy spheres form in them.) Rasengan! (The clones slam the Rasengans into the Tree Monster, all of them having no effect. The Tree Monster swings its arm, knocking all the clones away, them all exploding into smoke.) Sai pulls out a scroll and brush, painting a bird on the scroll. Sai: Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll! (The bird comes off the scroll, being while with black ink outlines. Sai rides the bird up, and draws several lion-like beasts, which fly off the scroll and hit the Tree Monster, exploding into ink.) Hm. Not effective. Yamato has his hands together, as wood planks come out of the ground, trying to merge and trap the Tree Monster. However, it breaks free with ease. Yamato: Ugh! It’s not ordinary wood. Sakura: Kiah! (Sakura punches the Tree Monster’s leg, causing it to splinter. The Tree Monster roars in pain, then raises its leg, going to step on her. She starts to run, when she’s hit by a web, and pulled back up into the trees.) Whoa! (The Tree Monster’s foot hits the ground, creating a shockwave that sends Yamato and Naruto flying, and destroys Sai’s ink bird, causing him to fall from the sky. Omni pulls Sakura in and they hide behind the tree.) Thank you, Omni. But why aren’t you helping us? Omni: The Captain said to stay here. Though it looks like you are struggling more than you should. Sakura: You saying that you can beat this thing? Omni flashes back, seeing Ultimate Shocksquatch punching a Tree Monster with a giant lightning fist, then him tackling it and breaking it in half. Omni: Yes. We have. Sakura: Then what are you waiting for? Go! Omni: Fine. (Omni jumps down from the tree, his body reverting. His feet then turn into wheels.) XLR8! Omni dashes forward, and runs around the Tree Monster, creating a tornado. The Tree Monster roars, and swings its fist at Omni. Omni dodges, and then runs up the arm. He makes it all the way up, and his body turns into magma. Omni: Ultimate Heatblast! (Omni then punches the Tree Monster in the face, knocking the Tree Monster over, it landing on its back. Omni’s body then reverts, as his arms grow to an un-proportionate size.) Way Big! Omni then starts pounding into the Tree Monster, cracking it in the chest. Omni then crosses his arms, and fires a cosmic ray, it destroying the Tree Monster. Sai: Are we sure we want to take him to the Leaf Village? Yamato: Sai’s got a good point here. We don’t know the limit of his powers, and we know that he’s unstable. Sakura: Either way, we have to try to help him. Naruto: Sakrua’s right. He saved us, so now we should try to do that as well. (Omni lands on his feet, his arms reverting. He then walks over to the others.) Omni: Ready to go? Characters *Omni **Ultimate John *Naruto *Sakura *Sai *Yamato *Kevin Levin (flashback) Villains *Akatsuki member *Highbreed Tree Monster (first re-appearance) (present and flashback) *Eon (flashback) Aliens By Ultimate John *Goop (first re-appearance) *Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) *XLR8 (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Heatblast (first re-appearance) *Way Big (first re-appearance) In Flashback *Ditto (used by Kevin) *Ultimate Shocksquatch (used by John) Trivia *John decides to go by the name Omni, as he doesn't remember his own. *Sakura heals Omni slightly, causing a relaxation in his personality. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Naruto Arc